Bleach Van Java
by He-Chan ShiemoO
Summary: Laki jadi Perempuan, Perempuan jadi Laki, White Penguin Princess GENTAYANGAN Penasaran ? Langsung baca ! Hehe.. not good at summary ga ada pairing
1. Chapter 1

Alo minna ~…..

Ketemu lagi dengan He-chan si artis papan pecah ini ! Ini fict ke-2 He-chan loohHHh !

Genre-nya sih tetep humor ! Tapi ga ada Romance-nya !

Happy reading ya minna !

**~0OooooO0~**

DISCLAIMER : Mbahku ! TITE KUBO, tapi cerita tetap punya He-Chan

PAIRING: ENGGAK ADA~

RATED : T (mungkin)

WARNING:OOC (selalu), GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), ANEH, PERMEN NANO-NANO, DE EL EL.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"BLEACH VAN JAVA"

**~0OooooO0~**

Summary : Laki jadi perempuan, perempuan jadi Laki !

OC : He-chan sendiri yang akan turun tangan sebagai dalang ! Alias Parto ! Ato Edi Supono ! Wkwkwkwkwk

Judul cerita kali ini : White Penguin Princess, GENTAYANGAN ~

Pengumuman : yang ada tanda '…' itu berarti yang ngomong He-chan

**~0OooooO0~**

' Sebelumnya Kita bagi dulu pemeran-pemerannya, Oce? Ummm, pertama-tama buat Sule ! Ah, Rangiku aja ya !'

"Enak aja, gue kan perempuan, masak jadi Sule sih, amit amit dunia akherat dehh !" kata Rangiku sewot mendengar apa yang He-chan katakan.

'Lha? Kan yang paling mirip sule itu kamu, Ran. Lagian temanya kan 'Laki jadi perempuan, perempuan jadi Laki', Masak lupa sih !'

"Orang cantik ples gaul kayak gue, mana ada mirip-miripnya sama sule bau ketek itu ! Tapi, Kalo temanya kayak gitu, kenapa ga Rukia-chan aja yang jadi Sule !" kata Rangiku.

"Enak aja ! gue kaga bau ketek, badut !" jawab Rukia kesal.

"Lagian lo tuh cantik darimana juga? Menor kale !" sela Toshiro

"Taicho diem aja !" kata Rangiku, yang sambil marah-marah kayak setan. "Apa lo bilang, author brengsek !"

'Kok gue yang disalahin ! O ya betewe, nanti yang jadi pemeran utamanya Toshiro loh !'

"Heh ! Gue ! Jangan-jangan maksudnya white penguin tuh gue ya !" kata Toshiro mencak-mencak.

"Ya siapa lagi ?" kata He-chan, Rangiku, Rukia, sama Ichigo yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"O ya la gue jadi siapa?" Tanya Ichigo.

'Lo jadi sinden.'

"WHAT THE HELL ! Enak aja, gue ga ada kalem-kalemnya o'on ! Kenapa ga lo suruh Hisana aja yang jadi sinden, ato ga ya si Inoue !" bentak Ichigo

Hisana udah di surga o'on ! Ini kenapa sih ga ada yang mau liat temanya ! Gue bilangin sekali lagi temanya tuh, LAKI JADI PEREMPUAN, PEREMPUAN JADI LAKI ! (ngos-ngosan)

Gue bankai, tau rasa lo ! Pokoknya lo jadi sinden jeruk busuk !

"Ogah-ogah pokonya nggak !" kata Ichigo ngambek.

"Dasar anak kecil !" kata Toshiro menanggapi.

"Yang anak kecil itu kan elo ! Tuyul cebol lo !" kata Ichigo.

"Soten Ni Saze, Hyourinmaru !"

"Kaburrrr !" tereak Ichigo sambil lari tunggang langgang.

'Pokoknya elo jadi sindeeeennn ! Bareng sama si Baabooooonn !'

"Sapa yang elo panggil babon?" Tanya Rangiku

'Lo tau lah, kalo bukan Renji, ya siapa lagi.'

"Huaacchhiiiimm !" kata Renji yang masih ada di Divisi 6.

'Sule udah selesai ! O ya Rukia elo nanti jadi si Andre.'

"Loh kalo Rukia Andre, Sule-nya siapa donk?" Tanya Rangiku. "Sipp !" kata Rukia.

'Kan udah gue bilang, elo itu yang jadi Sule, lo itu mirip Sule, rambutnya sama-sama orange, terus panjang bergelombang gitu.'

"WHAT ! Gue ga terima ! Liat aja kalo gue uda mati, gue bakal nggentayangin elo !" tereak Rangiku.

'Lo kan shinigami, shinigami dimana-mana udah mati neng.'

"O iya ya, kalo gitu gue ganti, kalo lo mati gue ga mau ngelayat !" tereak Rangiku lagi.

'Gue malah berharap lo ga dateng, bisa rusuh tau ga.'

"Jleb tuh, kayaknya", Rukia menimpali.

'Eh, tuh orang dua yang lagi kejar-kejaran udah balik noh.'

"Gila, gue capek. Pengen minum jus semangka ! Hueeeee ~" rengek Toshiro

"Kalo gue pengen jus jeruk !", kata Ichigo

'Jeruk kok makan jeruk.'

"Apa lo bilang?" kata Ichigo dengan angker face.

'Emank gue bilang apaan?'

"Makanya gue Tanya !", bentak Ichigo

'Budeg lo !'

BELETAAKKK ! jitakan Ichigo nancep di kepala He-chan

'Hueeeeee ~ Shiro-chan ~….. I-chan jaat ! Hueeee~'

"Cup… cup", kata Toshiro dengan begoknya. "WHAT ! gue santet juga lo !"

BELETAAKKK ! Sekarang jitakan Toshiro yang nancep di kepala He-chan.

'Hueeeeee ! Semua jahaaaatt ! He-chan jadi punya 2 cepoool ~ ! Entar gue bilang Tat-chan ~ !'

" Siapa tuh Tat-chan ?" Tanya Ichigo dengan tampang pas-pasan-nya.

PLAAAKK !

'Hueeeee ~ ! I-chan Bego ! Gue bakal balas dendam ke I-chan sama Shiro-chan ~ ! Nanti ceritanya gue bikin ancur-ancuraannn ! Hueeeeee ~ !'

"Glek" kata Toshiro sama Ichigo barengan dan dibarengi suara 'Kekekekekekek….' Sambil masang wajah zombie !

'Udah-udah ! Sekarang tinggal aziz sama Nunung yang belom ! Ummm …. Aha (kayak sule), Aziz-nya Hime-chaann ! dan Nunung-nya Ken-chaaannnn !'

"Sapa tuh?" Tanya Toshiro dengan wajah penguinnya.

' Orihime Inoue dan Kenpachi Zaraki ! Dan nanti ceritanya shiro-chan anaknya Ken-chan'

"mati gue". Kata Toshiro dalam hati.

'sekarang semua gue tugasin ! I-chan panggil si babon ! Rukia-chan panggil si Hime-chan ! dan karena kayaknya Ken-chan susah, yang manggil 2, Shiro-chan sama Ran-chan ! O ya panggil yang lain sekalian, siapa aja boleh, biar ada figure tambahan. Laksanakan ! Maju jalan ! Nambrak Tembok Grak !'

"Hai !" kata mereka semua kecuali He-chan so pasti.

DUAAKK !

'Loh loh, kalian kenapa ?'

"Katanya Nambrak Tembok Grak, jadinya ya nabrak tembok beneran" kata Rangiku polos, entah polos ato sok polos.

'Sekarang laksanakan perintah gue, cepet !'

"Hai !"

Readers, kamon kita tinggal dulu He-chan yang lagi nyante. Sekarang ayo kita intip bagaimana cara mereka ber-4 ngedapetin orang buat figure tambahan ! Cap cuss ~

**~0OooooO0~**

**MISI ICHIGO MEMANGGIL RENJI**

**Di Divisi 6~**

"Baboooooonn ~ !" kata Ichigo dengan pedenya. Shiiiinngg…. Nggak ada jawaban. "Baaa… Boooonn ~ ! seru Ichigo sekali lagi. Shiiiiinnngg…. Masih ga ada jawaban. "Nanas Merah ~ !" kata Ichigo mengganti julukan. Shiiiinnngg…..

"sialan !" umpat Ichigo.

"Hhhh…. My sweety honey bunny, My Darling, Sayangku, Cintaku, Nyawaku, Hatiku, Kuburanku !" Kata Ichigo lagi, entah lagi ngelindur ato emank udah frustasi. (tenang, nggak ada unsur Yaoi, soalnya Author benci Yaoi). Shhiiiiinnng….

"Afikaa ~", tau ah terang. "Iyaaa ~", akhirnya Renji ngomong. . Yeee ~ pas julukannya bagus aja, mau ngejawab. Hhhhh, Capek deh….

"Lo dimana, AFIKA?" Tanya Ichigo dengan penuh penekanan dalam kata afikanya.

"Ya di ruangan gue lah, masak di kuburan !" kata Renji sewot.

"Ohhh,… Gue kira lo mau liat rumah baru lo di kuburan", kata Ichigo cuek, tapi ke-cuek-bebek-an Ichigo malah ngebuat tampang pas-pasannya menjadi tampang di bawah standar kelayakan buat wajah seseorang (ditabok Ichigo dan Fc-nya).

'Ga cocok lo punya tampang cuek kayak My White Penguin Prince from William's Kingdom alias Shiro-chan alias Tou-chan alias si Tuyul !'

"Huatchiiiiimm…" kata Toshiro di Divisi 11, buat ngejalanin misinya.

"Loh ! suara siapa neehh ?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

'Lo masak lupa sama dalang lo sendiri, jaat lo !'

"Tapi lo nya dimana?"

'Gue masih ditempat terakhir kita ber-5 ketemu'

"Tapi kok suaranya…."

'Uda deh terserah gue, gue kan authornya, cerewet amat sih lo, kayak cewek aja'. Ichigo hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Lo ngomong sama siapa ?" Tanya Renji dari kejauhan.

"Sama babon." Kata Ichigo ketus.

"La, babon kan gue." Jawab Renji penuh dengan ke-innocent-an, dan sepertinya ga mengerti dengan kata-kata yang diucapin tadi.

"Gue kan emank bicara sama lo," jawab Ichigo jujur.

"Pusing gue ngomong sama lo !" kata Renji ikut-ikutan ketus. Dasar ga kreatip !

"Gue tambah pusing ngomong sama lo !" jawab Ichigo bertahan dengan ke-cuek-bebek-annya.

"Udah udah, pergi sana lo, gue masih banyak urusan !" usir Renji. Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas, terus masuk ke ruangan Renji.

"Bon, lo kenapa !" tereak Ichigo kaget, setengah idup, ngeliat Renji mukanya kayak Zombie, emank udah dari sononya kale.

"Gue capek, ngerjain paperwork mulu, mana taicho lagi ngelayat lagi, gue kagak ada yang ngebantuin, mana gue laper lagi. Makanya kalo ga ada urusan mending lo pergi aja deh !" kata Renji melas. Melas tapi sambil ngusir, sama aja boong.

"Ga bisa, gue ada misi nyulik elo tau ga sih lo !" kata Ichigo.

"Sapa sih yang nyuruh ! Nge-fans-nya kebangetan amat sampe nyuruh nyulik gue !" kata Renji emosi.

'Biar kata gue suka sama nanas, tapi gue kagak ngepens sama nanas, gue makan tau rasa lo !'

"Sapa tuh !" Tanya Renji sambil masang kuda lumping, mau Reog-an.

"Itu dalangnya." Ujar Ichigo.

"Emank ada acara apaan seh? Ada acara dalang-dalangan segala !" Tanya Renji dengan tampang sok polosnya.

" Lo tau ga acara OVJ yang biasanya nongol di tipi-tipi?," Tanya Ichigo, malas.

" Iya, iya" kata Renji semangat.

"La, lo mau diikuti ke itu, Cuma namanya bukan OVJ, tapi BVJ." Kata Ichigo ga panjang, ga lebar, juga ga tinggi.

"Gue jadi apaan ?" , Tanya Renji dengan mata blink-blink.

"Sinden"

"sinden ?" Tanya Renji dengan nada lemah, sambil mikir, tau deh mikir apaan.

"Iye"

"Sinden? WHAATT ! Orang keren kayak gue jadi sinden ! Parah tu dalangnya !" kata Rnji yang makin lama wajahnya kayak rambutnya, nahan marah.

"Udah deh, nggak usah lebay, gue juga jadi sinden kok!"

"Pffffttt….. Bwahahahahahaha… !"

BELETAAKK !

"Udah buruan ke tempat si dalang sialan !' kata Ichigo marah + malu sambil nyeret-nyeret kaki Renji.

Mission Completed !

**TBC**

Hehehehehe… di tengah-tengah pembuatan fict pertama, He-chan malah kepikiran buat fict baru, tapi masih He-chan lanjutin kok fict pertama He-chan…

Sekian ya….

Plis Review…. xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hahahahaha….. Akhirnya update juga fict, maap kalo lama ya ! hehe. Biasa, penyakit males He-chan lagi kambuh, ga bisa diganggu-gugat penyakitnya… Okelah pokoknya capcus ~

.

**~0OooooO0~**

.

.

DISCLAIMER : Mbahku ! TITE KUBO, tapi cerita tetap punya He-Chan

PAIRING: ENGGAK ADA~

RATED : T (mungkin)

WARNING:OOC (selalu), GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), ANEH, PERMEN NANO-NANO, AU, GARING, MENCURIGAKAN, DE EL EL.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

"BLEACH VAN JAVA"

.

.

**~0OooooO0~**

.

**Sebelumnya~**

Akhirnya Ichigo berhasil 'menculik' baboon gede kita ini, ett.. tapi belum selesai, soalnya Ichigo belum mendapat orang buat figure tambahan. Dapatkah Ichigo mendapatkan figure tambahan? Let's Go deh kalo gitu ~

.

.

**Story~**

"Etttt… apa-apaan sih lo ! Jangan nyeret-nyeret gue dong !" kata Renji sambil ngamuk.

"Kalo ga diginiin, lo pasti kabur kan?" ujar Ichigo.

"Ya jelas lah, pekerjaan gue kan belom selese ! Nanti gue bisa dimarahin Kuchiki-taicho!" bantah Renji sambil narik kakinya yang diseret.

"Kenapa ga bilang dari tadi ! Rese' lo !"

"Gue udah bilang dari tadi o'on!"

"Ya udah, cepet balik gih sana ! Entar gue balik lagi, tapi pekerjaan lo musti selese lo ya!"

"Iya deh iya, Hush! Pergi kau setan!", kata Renji sambil melenggang pergi. Dan Ichigo? Ichigo tentunya nyari figure tambahan. Sambil lari malah.

Tiba-tiba BRUUUKKK ! Ichigo nambrak orang.

"Hueeee ! paperwork gue ! Terbang semua !" kata seseorang itu sambil ngasih Death glare ke Ichigo. "Cepetan pungut Kurosaki ! Jangan diem aja !", lanjut orang tadi.

"H..Hi..Hinamori?" kata Ichigo kaget, Momo kalo marah nyeremin ya?

"Iye, kenapa? Cepetan pungut bego!" perintah Momo sambil nendang Ichigo.

"Iya iya, ini juga lagi ngambil kan?", kata Ichigo sambil ngambil paperwork Momo yang berterbangan dan berserakan. Persis kayak orang kere yang makanan satu-satunya dibuang orang. "Uda nih !" lanjut Ichigo sambil ngasih paperworknya ke Momo.

"Ettt… la itu yang di atas pohon, di atas genteng, di rumah elo !" kata Momo lagi.

"Oke bos~!" jawab Ichigo sambil pergi ke atas pohon, ke atas genteng. Tapi Ichigo ga ngerti maksud kata-kata Momo yang '… di rumah elo !'.

"Eh, maksud lo? Yang di rumah gue tuh apaan?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Itu Tuh… di Kolong jembatan !" kata Momo sambil nunjuk paperworknya yang ada di rumah Ichigo. Ichigo mukanya udah merah kayak rambut Renji, terus siap nonjok Momo, tapi…

"Apaan ! Mau nonjok? Ini semua kan salah elo, kalo elo ga nabrak gue, gue ga bakal bilang kolong jembatan itu rumah elo kan?" kata Momo sambil menatap tajam ke Ichigo, nantang maksudnya. Ichigo ya ngalah, masak sama cewek berani nonjok, bisa-bisa Ichigo nanti di-cap ga gentleman dong.

"Iya iya, heh !" kata Ichigo sambil melenggang pergi ke 'rumah baru'-nya.

"Heh ! Lo bilang kayak gitu lagi gue bantai lo !" kata Ichigo marah.

_Bantai aja kalo berani, week !_

"Sapa tuh?" Tanya Momo.

"Taok, orang gila paling." Kata Ichigo cuek sambil ngasih paperworknya Momo.

"Oh, iya. Makasih ya Kurosaki-san" kata Momo yang kembali ke sifat kalemnya sambil senyum tentunya, biasa, Momo kan sering banget ngejual senyum dengan diskon 100 persen.

"Eh… Tunggu dulu !" kata Ichigo sambil narik tangan Momo yang lagi ngebawa paperwork, alhasil paperwork Momo jatuh lagi. Momo nunjukkin wajah zombie-nya dan Ichigo Cuma bisa jaw drop.

"KUROSAKIIII !" kata Momo sambil mencak-meencak. Dan BLETTAAKK. Jitakan Momo mendarat di kepala Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan sih lo, Hinamori"

"Liat perbuatan lo ! Paperwork gue nyebar lagi noh !"

"Iye.. iye maap !" kata Ichigo ngambil paperwork itu lagi sambil merutuki kebodohannya. " Nyoh ! Uda ga ada lagi yang ketinngalan kan ?" kata Ichigo setelah memunguti paperwork Momo lagi.

"Hehehehe, iya. Terus ada apa Kurosaki-san?" kata Momo dengan sifat aslinya tentunya.

"Nnnnn… Itu…" kata Ichigo sambil nunduk sama mainin tangan telunjuknya, persis kayak Hinata Hyuuga kalo lagi shy shy cat.

"Hn?" balas Momo dengan senyum seratus ribu volt.

"Itu lo !"

_Haahhhh… Pantes ga pernah lulus sekolah, ngomong aj kayak gitu, lo sodaranya Hinata ya Jeruk?_

"Diem aja lo !" kata Ichigo sambil ngasih death glare ke… mana ya? Momo malah asik bengong.

_Biar gue aja yang ngo…._

"Ga usah ! Nanti jadi tambah ribet kalo lo yang ngomong !" kata Ichigo lagi.

"Pokonya lo nanti ikut gue ya !" kata Ichigo sambil ngasih puppy eyes.

"Ga akan mempan Kurosaki-san, walau anda menunjukkan puppy eyes stadium 4 juga ga akan mempan, saya kan guru dari semua puppy eyes." Kata Momo sambil senyam-senyum terus.

"Terserah deh, pokonya lo musti ikut !" bentak Kurosaki.

"Kalo ga, kenapa ?"

"Kalo ga… Unnn.. Ah ! Kalo ga, lo bisa dimatiin din fict ini !"

_Fitnah Tuhh !_

"Lo bo'ong ya ?" Tanya Hinamori dengan wajah curiga, kayak lagi ngomong ke maling.

"Ga suwer ! Kalo bo'ong gue bakal disamber… jangan, dicium banci !" kata Ichigo dengan mata blink-blink.

"Alah, ga percaya !" kata Momo sambil melenggang pergi.

"Dasar BAKA CEPOOL !" teriak Ichigo, dan seketika itu mata Momo langsung berkilat.

"Iya ? Kenapa Kurosaki-san ?" kata Momo dengan seringai khas Retsu Unohana.

"Hehehe, ga apa-apa kok…" kata Ichigo dengan jaw drop.

_Mission Failed._

"Belon O'on !"

_La nyatanya sama Momo aja takut. Sampe akhir ga bakal dapet orang nanti lo !_

"Enak aja ! Liat aja pasti gue bakal dapet pemain figure !"

_Mau taruhan ?_

"Siapa takut ! Kalo lo kalah, lo musti ngganti peran gue !

_Gampang, tapi kalo lo kalah, lo musti.. Ummm… enaknya… Lo musti sembah sujud ke gue di depan semua shinigami sama temen-temen elo !_

"Oke !"

_Yak, permainannya ! Lo musti dapet pemain selama 5 menit ! Cepetaann !_

"WHAAATT ! 5 MENIT ! LO GILA !"

_Cepetan ! Waktu berjalan !_

"GA MAU !"

_Cemen Lo ! Tadi nantangi sekarang ga mau ! HUUU !_

"Gue ga mau kalo cuman 5 menit !"

_Pokoknya 5 menit, kalo ga taruhan batal !_

"Batal ya Batal ! Dasar Dalang Begoo !"

_Lo itu yang Bego ! Strawberry rambut Duren rasa Jeruk !_

"Maksa Banget Lo !"

_Biarin ! Udah cepetan gue mau liat yang Laen ! Jaa~_

"Pergi Sana ! HUSSH ~ !"

.

**MISI RUKIA MEMANGGIL ORIHIME**

Rukia udah dari subuh tadi -sampe ayam kalah cepet bangunnya sama Rukia- nge-ting tongin bel pintu Rumah Orihime.

Bel yang udah dari tadi di-ting tongin malah ga mau ngebuka.

_Rukia~_

"Pa'an?" Tanya Rukia.

_Jangan ning tongin bel mulu dong._

"Masak musti di dobrak!"

_Dari tadi di-ting tongin ga mau ngebuka kan?_

"Terus kenapa?"

_Ganti aja ning tongin Pintunya, dari tadi yang di-ting tongin bel-nya mulu. Ya jelas ga mau kebuka. Kan yang musti di-ting tonging pintunya._

"Oh iya ya, kenapa yang di-ting tongin enggak pintunya aja. Sampe mati juga bel kagak bisa kebuka." Dan akhirnya Rukia dengan sigap langsung mijit-mijitin Pintu-nya.

"Eh! Ga mau bunyi nih pintu! Rusak ya?"

_Ya elah~ Kalo pintu yan diketuk neng, bukan di-ting tong. Kagak bakal bisa bunyi deh~ Suwer_

"Sesat lo! Tadi bilang suruh ning tongin eh sekarang nyuruh ngetuk gimana sehh? Penganut ajaran DJ ya lo?"

_Di sini yang bego ini lo apa gue sih?_

"Ya elo lah!"

_Yah~ Gue juga sih~ Dimana-mana orang waras kalo ditanya Yang bego nih lo apa gue sih, pasti jawabnya elo._

"Makanya gue bilang elo tuh bego!"

_Iya-iya gue bego. Puas?_

"Belon! Gue baru puas, pas elo ngomong 'Gue Bego' 10 kali!"

_Fine! Elo Bego 10 kali!_

"WOI! Gue bilang, 'Gue bego' bukan 'Elo Bego'!"

_Ya bener kan! Elo Bego!_

"HAAHH! Ganti! Bilang 'Elo Bego' !"

_Oke! Elo Bego!_

"WTF!" Dasar Sinting!"

_WTF! Dasar Sinting!_

"Udah jangan diikutin!"

_Udah jangan diikutin!_

"AAAAKKKKKKHHHHHHHH!"

_AAAAKKKKKKHHHHHHHH!_

Cklek! Pintu terbuka.

_Cklek! Pin…. Loh?_

"Eh, Rukia-chan. Ayo masuk." Kata Orihime yang baru keluar dari liang lahat *PlaKked.

"Nggak usah di sini aja!" Kata Rukia menolak.

"Tapi ga enak kalo bicara di luar. Ayo masuk!" Kata Orihime lagi.

"Nggak usah!"

"Masuk!"

"Nggak!"

"Masuk!"

"Nggak!"

"Masuk!"

Dan akhirnya Orihime sama Rukia tarik-tarikan tangan kanan Rukia sampe 3 jam, dan Cuma ngedumel Masuk sama Nggak.

_Biar Adil! Digabung aja jadi 'Nggak Masuk'._

"**DIEM!" **Kata mereka berdua kompak, dan He-chan diem seketika.

"Hime-chan, kok lama sih?" Kata seseorang dari dalam Rumah.

"Siapa tuh?" Tanya Rukia yang nengok ke Rumah tapi ga keliatan, jadinya ya Masuk lah.

"Oh, perkenalkan Namanya Akane. Dia keponakannya Ukitake-taicho." Kata Orihime sambil mengenalkan OC yang bernama Akane Ukitake.

"Dapet dari mana tuh OC?" Tanya Rukia.

_Dia yang minta!_

"Masak sih?" Tanya Orihime penuh kecurigaan.

_Yee~ Sumpeh ga bo'ong!_

"Nggak! Dia bohong! Dia ngancem katanya mau nembak aku kalo ga ikut." Kata Akane.

_Enak aja! Gue Straight tauk!_

"Yah~ Maksudnya bukan nembak yang itu, tapi nembak JDOR JDOR!" Terang Akane.

"Aihhh~ Kasian kamu Nak! Heh, Author bego! Kasian anak orang tauk!" Kata Rukia.

_Lo kira gue bukan anak orang!_

"Iya, lo anak orang, tapi lo bukan orang." Kata Rukia lagi.

"Maksudnya Ortunya orang tapi dia-nya setan gitu?" Tanya Orihime.

"Yup." Kata Akane sambil menjentikkan jari.

_Whatever! Rukia, cepetan ngomong!_

"Oh iya!" Kata Rukia sambil nimpuk keningnya sendiri.

"Orihime…." Kata Rukia kayak cowok yang lagi nembak cewek, soalnya pake acara pegang-pegang tangan.

"I…iya." Kata Orihime gugup.

_WOI! BUKAN YURI!_

"Sssstttt…. Biar menghayati!" Kata Akane sambil naruh telunjuknya di depan mulutnya, terus makan Pop Corn sambil ngeliatin DramaQueen di depannya.

"Mau enggak lo…" Kata Rukia yang katanya digantung mulu dari tadi.

"I…iya?" Tanya Orihime.

"Lah tuh, dia bilang Iya! Berarti selesai kan!" Kata Rukia.

_Dia Tanya O'on!_

"Ck! Orihime… mau enggak lo…." Kata Rukia putus nyambung putus nyambung. "Jadi…"

"Ayo lanjutkan!" Kata Akane sambil ngeremes Pop Corn-nya.

"Azis!" Kata Rukia enteng menghilangkan suasana Romantis abal-abal tadi.

DWEEENNGG!

Akane cengo seketika. Orihime masih di posisinya yang ga bergeming masih sambil senyum en mikir, karna otaknya belom konek.

"A..ano bisa ulang?" Tanya Orihime ga percaya ama kupingnya sendiri.

"Iya! Mau enggak jadi Azis?" Tanya Rukia lagi, tanpa ada suasana Romantis sepeser pun.

"Tunggu bentar, Azis kan laki la Hime-chan kan cewek. Kok bisa gitu sih?" Tanya Akane yang kehilangan napsu makan pas ngeliat Pop Corn-nya udah remuk gara-gara dia remes.

_Kan tema-nya gitu!_

"Tema apaan?" Tanya Akane.

"Udah deh ikut aja! Akane-chan sekalian ya?" Tanya Rukia.

"Unn… Iya deh." Kata Akane.

"Ya deh, aku pasrah, diajak ya ikut." Kata Orihime.

"Yes! Mission aku dah Complete! Horray~ !" Kata Rukia girang sambil lunjank-lunjak.

_Omede….._

"Tapi, ada syaratnya…." Kata Orihime lagi.

"Glek! Apaan?" Tanya Rukia takut-takut.

"Kita pesta makan di sini!" Kata Orihime girang.

'Oh My God.' Batin Rukia sama Akane bareng.

"Kalo ga, aku ga bakal mau main loh?" Kata Orihime sambil make trade mark-nya Gin.

"Ukh… Iya deh." Akhirnya Rukia ngalah. Dan mereka bertiga makan dengan riang kecuali Rukia sama Akane.

.

**TBC~**

Fuuhh~ Sudah berapa taunkah aku ga apdet?  
Dan untuk **Akane Ukitake**, Nyoh udah aku masukin kan.  
Waktu Review, minta jadi tukang sapu? Oke aku kabulin!

RnR plissssss…..


End file.
